Treatment couches have been used in various medical operations. Some examples of treatment couches are surgery tables, operating tables, dentist chairs, and treatment couches for radiation treatment systems. Some examples of radiation treatment systems are gantry-based radiation treatment system and robot-based linear accelerator system. Treatment couches, in general, may be used to support a patient during these medical operations. Treatment couches may also be used to position a patient into a specific position in a treatment room. For example, a treatment couch may be used to position a patient with respect to a linear accelerator or other radiation sources for both gantry-based and robot-based treatment systems.
Another conventional design of a treatment couch used for medical operations is a reclining chair. It has two portions; a base portion, and a reclining portion. The reclining portion of the reclining chair allows a patient to sit back during a scanning procedure. In one conventional design, the reclining portion and the base portion move together to recline a patient backwards for treatment. In another conventional design, the reclining portion and the base portion may move in a folding and unfolding motion to and from one another. This folding and unfolding motion allows a patient to sit on the chair for patient loading purposes, and then allows the patient to sit back, or recline back for patient treatment purposes. These folding functions, however, do not include any mechanism to physically move the patient towards the head-end of the chair or table, or to physically move the patient to a specific position on the table or chair. These conventional designs merely position the patient forwards and backwards with respect to an upright sitting position of the reclining chair.